Chapter 2/Trapped
(Village) Typhuss, Teyla, and Ronon are helping people get to the beam out point for the Daedalus, Enterprise, and Intrepid. This way, stay close Typhuss says as he looks at the people. Ronon is setting up the pattern enhancers to make the transporter signal better. Enterprise to Kira we're ready Commander Y'Nar says over Typhuss's combadge. Kira here, begin transport Enterprise Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge. The Enterprise beams the batch of people up. We've got them sir Commander Y'Nar says on the combadge. Copy that, Enterprise Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. Let's hope we can do this Teyla says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, me too Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. Then the entrance to the hanger bay is sealed by tons of rocks as Typhuss isn't happy about what happened. Teyla, Ronon, help me move the rocks Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla and Ronon. (Otherside of the rocks) Damn it, Martin to Kira, Typhuss can you hear me Captain Martin says as he's trying to get through to Typhuss. Yes, I can hear you, John Typhuss says over John's combadge. Standby we'll contact the Enterprise to have them beam you guys up John says as he's attempting to move the rocks from the entrance way. The static comes from John's combadge. Typhuss, Martin to Kira respond John says as he looks at the rocks. (Village) Typhuss tries his combadge. Kira to John, respond Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. They sit and wait for someone to come and rescue them as an hour passes they start to feel the effects of the toxic gases from the volcanic ashes, as Teyla lays on Typhuss. I never thought I'd die like this I've always seen myself dying protecting my friends and my people Teyla says as she coughs a bit. Typhuss smiles at her. There's still hope Teyla, we will be beamed up Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. (Orion, main bridge) We've got a problem I've lost contact with Typhuss, Ronon and Teyla Captain Martin says as he looks at the others. Both Colonel Sheppard and McKay are worried about them as Rodney goes back to work on getting the ship powered up. (Village) The remainder of the villagers are laying on hay as Ronon passes out. Typhuss there's something I need to tell you if we're going to die I've always had feelings for you when we first met that day I know you're married I just wanted to tell you that Teyla says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. I don't know what to say Typhuss says as he looks at Teyla. She smiles at him. Before they died they're beamed up to the Daedalus. They walk onto the bridge as Typhuss looks at Colonel Caldwell. Just in the nick of time, thank you Colonel Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Caldwell. He looks at him. Your welcome we lost contact with Colonel Sheppard and Captain Martin as the highest ranking officer I had both the Intrepid and Enterprise fall back to a safe distances Colonel Caldwell says as he looks at them. Typhuss explains what's going on.